Seirin's Little Problem
by Chaikia
Summary: Riko receives a letter from Kagami and Kuroko's teacher saying that they two needs to study with Kuroko being the tutor and Kagami as the student, the problem is, Inter-High is also up and Seirin needs to participate without Kuroko and Kagami! Revovles only around Kagami and Kuroko's confession! KagaKuro!


Here's another one-shot fic for Kurobasu! This will occur after the Winter Cup!

….Umm, Nothing else to say ehehehe…Oh! There is! This fic is something that just popped in my mind so I think it's really boring.

Enjoy~!

* * *

~.~

…

….

Kagami-kun is very dedicated towards Basketball….

….

…

_Kagami dribbled the ball as he was being guarded by Izuki. He looked to the left and right finding Kuroko hiding behind Mitobe._

_Kuroko lifted his hands and nodded signaling Kagami to pass the ball to him. Kagami quickly broke through Izuki and passed the ball to Kuroko._

"_H-Hey! Guard him!" Hyuga yelled as Koganei tried to guard Kuroko but Fukuda put on a screen_

"_Go, Kuroko!" Fukuda smiled as Kuroko continued dribbling towards the ring. He positioned himself when he was standing on the right distance and prepared to shoot the ball but when it was in the air_

"_Sorry! Can't let you!" Kiyoshi said as he jumped towards it_

_Kuroko gasped while the other second-years cheered_

"_Damn!" Kagami quickly acted as he jumped up too completely towering over Kiyoshi and successfully taking the ball in the air_

"_Ngh!" Kagami dunked for another point_

"_Yes! Nice shot! Kagami!" Furihata cheered as Kagami landed on the ground. Kagami grinned as he fist-bumped Kuroko who walked towards him_

_Kiyoshi panted "As expected, Kagami is very hard to battle in the air" he smiled_

"_And you should've had taken the ball first idiot!" Hyuga yelled_

"_Hahaha sorry!" Kiyoshi winced as he apologized_

_Kagami just smiled and laughed as well_

…_._

…_._

But….

…..

….

_Everyone was sitting quietly on their seats as their teacher distributed their test papers, by calling their names and standing up to get their test papers_

"_Kuroko Tetsuya" Kuroko stood up and get his test paper_

"_Excellent, you got the third high score" The teacher smiled at Kuroko who nodded in return_

_The whole class let out an amazed awe_

"_Whoa! I barely noticed him, but he's good!" one of their classmates said_

"_Good job, Kuroko-kun!~"_

"_He's one of the Seirin Basketball right?_

"_Yeah, Yeah!"_

_Kuroko smiled and returned back to his seat_

_When the teacher was about to call the next one, his face paled "….Kagami Taiga"_

_Kagami seeing his teacher's reaction also paled as he stood up and walked slowly towards his teacher._

"_KAGAMI! I swear, if you keep on getting this kind of score, you'll seriously flunk a grade!" The teacher yelled as he slammed Kagami's test paper on his table showing a red-inked number…..6_

"_Ugh…" Kagami face-palmed as he took his paper looking at it with pure disgust_

…

…

He is having problems with his studies…..

….

….

* * *

~.~

STUDY TIME!

"Ngggh-MOOOOOUUUUUUU!" Riko's voice roared in the entire Gym as everyone winced

"C-Coach!, calm down!" Hyuga said as he held back Riko who was about to lunged towards Kagami

"Maa, Maa….what's the matter" Kiyoshi who was also holding Riko back asked

"KAGAMI-KUN! HOW?!" Riko shouted angrily at Kagami, glaring towards him with pure intensity and malice. Kagami noted that if looks could kill, heck he might be one now.

"W-What?!" Kagami jumped in fear

"THIS!" Riko slammed a paper in his face "Nguck!—W-Wha?!"

He took the paper and read it "Dear Basketball Club, I request that you're member, Kagami Taiga to skip practice—WHAT THE HELL?!" Kagami crampled the paper as he dumped it on the floor followed by stepping on it earning an "OI!" from Hyuga

"Why the hell did he blame Basketball?!" Kagami clenched his fist getting angry since he was to skip practices and focus more on studying which he hates

Riko frowned "And to add, you missed one important detail on that paper you just now crampled" she bent down and picked up the crampled paper on the floor and opened it again glaring at Kagami

"Let's see where did you finish…..due to having poor grades and less participation in class. I also excuse his classmate, Kuroko Tetsuya from practices since he was to tutor Kagami" Everyone's eyed widen in shock as well as Kuroko

He didn't know that he was also dragged in Kagami's problems. With that, he is irritated inside even though his face doesn't show it.

"Hoping for your deep understanding and cooperation with this…..Thank you" Riko finishes as she folded the paper and put it inside her skirt pocket. She sighed before her eyes twitch

Everyone flinched knowing that every moment, Riko is getting pissed even more. Seeing that her fists' was clenched and her body is trembling in anger. Hyuga went beside her and patted her shoulders trying to calm her down "Coach calm down, wee can't talk to that bastard well if we let our emotions overflow" Hyuga was also twitching as he was speaking

Everyone sweat dropped _"You're saying that now?!"_ All of them thought at the same time

Riko let out a deep sigh calming herself down and look at Kagami "Why didn't you say that you were having difficulty in studying?" She asked as Kagami stiffened

"W-Well…..U-Uh….That was um…." Kagami can't say any excuses since he himself know that he is responsible for what's happening. Realizing that there'ss no point in saying excuses, Kagami finally gave up "Yes, I'm sorry"

SMACK!

"THAT'S ALL YOU'RE GOING TO SAY?!" Riko snapped as she pulled out her big paper fan from nowhere and smack Kagami on his head earning a very loud cry from Kagami "OUCH!"

Kagami rubs the sore spot in his head and looks walks in front of Kuroko while looking at him in worry. He didn't mean to drag him with his problem but seeing that his expression was a little bit hurt and angered worsens his guilt even more "H-Hey Kuroko…."

Kuroko also sighed and looked at Kagami "Kagami-kun" He began as Kagami looked at him "I didn't expect you be this irresponsible. You let your grades drop down as your performance in basketball increases…..But since it's already done, we have no choice but to accept the consequences and do the assigned tasks" Kuroko said

Kagami nodded "Yes…." Kagami looked at everybody else and bowed "I'm sorry for this! I promise I will take full responsibility! Don't worry I will make it up to you all when this is all finished" Kagami said as everyone else sighed. Seriously everyone was sighing most of the time.

"Well, you better do that or else, Coach will give you a "Hell Menu" not just queadruple or something" Koganei looked at Mitobe "Right? Mitobe?" his only reply was a silent nod from the hook-shooter

"Good luck, since your participation here is on the line. Mess up again and say goodbye to Basketball for awhile" Tsuchida scratches his head as Kagami nodded at him

Izuki looked at Kuroko "Make sure you won't go easy on him" Kuroko nodded "I will, and I got some experiences in tutoring since I was Kise-kun's instructor" Izuki nodded "Good"

"I'll let you through this time BAKAGAMI—" Kagami winced at Riko's harsh yell "—since I think we can manage without you and Kuroko during the incoming tournament for a while since we got Kiyoshi and it's only the preliminaries. But don't slack off! Take morning jogs and do some stretching's after!" Riko reminded in her coach tone as Kagami nodded

"Don't worry, me and Kuroko knows what to do" Kagami grinned while Kuroko nodded

Kiyoshi and Hyuga looked at each other "This is fun! I got the title "Ace" again! Haha!" Kiyoshi smiled happily while Hyuga looked at him in disgust "You have time to laugh at that?! Won't your leg be strained since we'll be putting you at starters?" Hyuga asked worriedly

Kiyoshi nodded "Oh, ask Riko" Hyuga looked at Riko who also nodded "Don't worry, I checked his legs and they were above average again. They are already fully healed" Riko looked at Kiyoshi's legs as her eyes saw that it was in the numbers above 4000.

Riko looked at Hyuga again "Trust me Hyuga, he is ready" Hyuga nodded hesitatingly getting worried knowing what happened before. He returned his gaze at Kiyoshi again "Just don't overwork yourself" Kiyoshi nodded "I will"

Riko looked at Kagami "Since it's still early, Kagami-kun" Kagami looked a her "You will have triple training menu for today since it will be your day-off's after this" Kagami's eyes widen "EEEEHHH?! WHY?!" Kagami exclaimed in pure shock and disagreement

"Because you will probably slack off" Riko placed her hand on her waist

"That's not it! How about Kuroko then?!" Kagami pointed at Kuroko who sighed again

Kuroko knows that Kagami wants him to also have the same number of menu, knowing him. He always want him to be fair with hisself.

"Well, Kuroko-kun's also—" Riko was cut off by Kagami "Don't triple his…please" Kagami looked away.

This statement made everyone surprise, did Kagami just asked Riko to lower Kuroko's? What does he mean by that? Those are the questions running inside their heads right now

"W-Why would you say that? Kuroko will also stop-" Hyuga was cut off by Kagami also who looked at him right now "That's the point Senpai…..he just got dragged with this and…..I don't want him to suffer so please go easy on him" Kagami declared at the frozen shock Riko even though he was blushing very bad

She didn't expect Kagami to say that, clearly his very guilty of what happened but, Kagami is blushing making confusions in Riko and the others side.

While Kuroko just stands there gaping at Kagami who is trying his best avoiding his eyes "Kagami-kun…..." To be honest, Kuroko was very overwhelmed by what just Kagami said. He is clearly protecting him. This made Kuroko blush and smile at the same time

Riko snapped out first and nodded "Then there won't be any changes in Kuroko-kun's training menu. But make sure he'll do some training's if that's what you want. We can't afford you slacking while studying" Riko bluntly said, it's the truth Kuroko and Kagami knew that so it was not offending

Kagami and Kuroko nodded "We will"

Riko smiled "Okay then, we should start for now" everyone nodded as they line up

"Same as usual, First Years Vs. Second Years. But we will not play a whole one just half. Then after that we will do some stretching and running understood?"

"YES!" They all yelled manly

"Well then" Riko brought up her whistle close to her mouth "START!" she said before blowing her whistle

* * *

~Maji Burger~

"Gah! I'm beat! Triple menu's are really tiring!" Kagami said as he stretched his arms upwards then yawning afterwards.

Kuroko nodded "Indeed….." he replied before they become silent

Kuroko quietly sips his Vanilla Shake while Kagami munches on his burger while looking at Kuroko

Kuroko decided to break the silence since it was uncomfortable "About what happened during the deciding of training menu's….." He started

"Ah, that? What about it?" Kagami curiously asked as he opened another burger

Kuroko turned pink remembering what happened earlier "W-Well,…..why did you ask Riko-san to not increase my training menu?" Kagami's eyes widen as he stopped eating, his hands went down on the table as he looked down, pinks are visible on his cheeks

"…..I-I was just….a-ah….." Damn! He was now blushing hard!

Kuroko tilted his head "What did you say?" Damn! Damn! He was being to cute! Kagami can't help but blush even more because of the cuteness Kuroko was making

"I-I…..err…I did that out of guilt?" Kagami wonders if that was the right word for that. Kuroko looked at him again "Guilt?"

Kagami nodded "Yeah, you know…..you also got dragged into this since you were the only one in class that was close to me" It was the truth, he doesn't have that many friends aside from Kuroko and his other fellow members. He was not really that social

"I see…..Thank you Kagami-kun" Kuroko blushes as the earlier scene replayed in his mind again. What Kagami did that time made him really happy, because Kagami must really care about him

Kagami slightly blushed at the smile but grinned in reply "No problem" He said. He was happy that Kuroko appreciated what he did because he might finally notice his feelings for him. Yes, you heard right. He, Kagami Taiga, is in-love with the boy.

He realized that he was in-love with Kuroko after they won the tournament. Due to them focusing on basketball more, he really doesn't have time to know more about Kuroko. But after the tournament, they started hanging out together. They even went out to watch a movie. Some call it date but Kagami just cover it up being only a "Friendly Date"

Kagami just continued eating after that "So Kuroko, when will we begin?" Kagami asked Kuroko who finishes his Vanilla Shake

Kuroko landed the empty container on the table "Most likely tomorrow, since it's already late plus, I need to plan my way of teaching to you" Kuroko said

Kagami nodded "That's okay with me, I want to rest now actually" he moved some sore muscles as he crack his hands

Kuroko looked at him "That's another thing. Since I'm gonna teach you, I need a lot of time…..so I was just wondering if you can stay over at my place for the time being?" Kagami's eyes widen at the idea

Him? Staying over at Kuroko's house? Only the two of them? The thought itself is enough to make Kagami blush a different shade of red

"W-Well…I-It's alright! B-But…are your parents gonna be okay with it?" Kagami asked to confirm it, since he is nervous at the idea, earning a nod from Kuroko

"Don't worry, I'm sure they won't mind plus my parent's are both Call Center Agents, that means they are active during nights and inactive during days" Kuroko reassured Kagami since he knew that he was gonna ask

"I see…I guess it's alright since it's only me and Alex at home" Kagami nodded. Kuroko smiled since he was glad that there's no difficulty in convincing Kagami "But will Alex-san be okay left alone?" Kuroko asked because he knew that the girl is not really from Japan.

Kagami again, nodded "Yeah, I will teach her the basics. But I will visit her once in a while. It's getting annoying sometime since she will always walk around naked and sometimes she will also try to steal some kisses from me" Kagami scratches his head in annoyance from remembering the strange memories

Kuroko's eyes widen, Alex-san is always kissing Kagami-kun? He didn't know why but he already knew that the two only looked at each other as siblings not anything else but, something about it makes him jealous and irritated at the same time

"I-I see…" Kuroko shook his head throwing the idea off he looked at Kagami "Then I guess you should bring over many clothes if that's the case, good for two weeks I guess since finals will be in two weeks and" Kuroko bowed his head down, Kagami noticed the change in mood "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…..Inter High is in two weeks also, I wonder how everyone will do" Kuroko sighed sadly. Kagami began feeling guilty again knowing that this is his fault. He gritted his teeth. He looked at his shadow "Kuroko" Kuroko looked at him "What is it?"

He bowed his head down "I'm sorry!" He blurted out al of the sudden surprising Kuroko "E-Eh?" Kuroko wondered why he said that all of a sudden

"I'm sorry because…..because of me dragging you into this. Don't worry I promise I'll try my best in studying so that you won't put much effort into this" Kuroko was very surprise at his light's attitude after what happened. He became apologetic to him and seems to have been worried about his sake

Kuroko smiled "It's alright Kagami-kun, if it can make you feel better, I'm really glad that I was assigned to be your temporary tutor" Kuroko confessed as Kagami shot his head up "Huh?" was the respond he got

"Well, because I can watch over you, I know you will have difficulties studying knowing that it was a stranger to you" Kagami's eyes widen, he's right he won't get comfortable if someone else will tutor him….He really can't help but smile at this since Kuroko was very thoughtful towards him. He smiled at Kuroko "You're right….thanks for everything" Kagami said while blushing a little, Kuroko nodded in reply

Suddenly, strange emotions poured into Kagami, right now his heart was beating so fast. He can't stop blushing at Kuroko but, he feel like confessing, for some reason he knew that if he confess his loving feelings right now, he will receive a positive outcome.

Then Kagami settled one thing in his mind and that is…

"_I need to confess to Kuroko before we separate ways…..so that we won't feel uncomfortable with each other"_

* * *

~Streets~

The two are currently walking on the streets of houses, it was quite and already late so Kagami decided to walk Kuroko back home, and he needs to confess before they part ways. He can say that he will be alright.

Kagami did a few breathing but he exhaled loud and stopped walking, Kuroko also noticed this and stopped a few centimeters away from Kagami "Kagami-kun? Is something wrong?" Kuroko asked Kagami who just stayed silent

Kagami mustered up all his courage, his heart was beating so fast right now and he was very nervous "Kuroko I have something to tell you" Kagami said

Kuroko blinked a few times "What is it?"

"Sometimes I wonder…..why am I getting overprotective of you? Why am I always thinking of you? I even punched some of the thugs that was bullying you and almost sends them into coma…Then it got worst when this happen, I'm really feeling guilty right now, that's why I won't slack off so you won't do all the work…" Kagami walked closer to Kuroko

Kuroko took a few steps back, but Kagami has already managed to slid his arm around Kuroko's waist and pulled him to his body, Kuroko was surprise at the action and looked at Kagami who was also looking at him with his eyes filled with love "K-Kagami-kun….."

"Please listen…..I want to confirm something since we will be spending the next few weeks together, I might not be able to hold myself back in the future if we were together always….alone" Kagami looked at Kuroko who was getting confused

"What are you saying Kagami-kun?..." Kuroko started to blush making Kagami smile, he guess he won't make it longer since Kuroko is starting to get uncomfortable

"I love you" Kuroko's eyes widen in shock, he can't believe it, is he hearing right? Was he hearing just now a love confession from Kagami?

"H-Huh?" Kuroko managed to say in shock since he was still shaken up

"I love you" Kagami said again as Kuroko felt weak in his arms and snuggled closer, he noticed that Kuroko is pressing his face on his chest hiding his emotions, Kagami smiled again and wrapped his arms around Kuroko

"You're mean Kagami-kun….." Kuroko mumbled, "Yeah, I'm very mean" Kagami placed his head on Kuroko's hair sniffing in his scent and enjoys the feeling of Kuroko's hair

Kuroko pulled back and looked at Kagami "I won't answer you're question for now" Kagami's eyes widen in shock "What? Why?!" He was feeling scared all of a sudden since Kuroko might became uncomfortable with him around

Kuroko smiled "Do not worry, for now I won't but, I will answer it after you passed the finals, please use those feelings as your motivation to study hard" Kuroko said as Kagami nodded since he get what Kuroko was trying to say, he really is one of a kind always using things to his advantages

Kagami grinned "YOSH! I will study hard!" Kagami yelled as he scooped Kuroko in his arms "K-Kagami-kun! Please let me down!"Kuroko shouted as Kagami laughed "Hahaha! No way! I want to hold you like this!" Kuroko pouted his lips

Kagami smiled as he connected their foreheads "Just…..let me do what I want please or I might go crazy" Kagami pleaded at Kuroko who eyes him "You won't do anything to me…..I mean "that"?" Kagami blushed "O-Of course! I won't do that if you don't want to!  
Kagami said

Kuroko smiled and nodded. He rested hi head o Kagami's shoulder "I'm already at my limit…..can you please carry me home? I'm very tired" Kuroko said weakly. Kagami smiled and kissed his forehead "Of course"

Kuroko smiled, Kagami was being considerate and kind to him…he can't stop smiling at the feeling that you were loved. Kagami started walking and proceeded to take Kuroko home

* * *

~.~

With that, they began studying for finals and Seirin competes in Inter-High again, Inter-High occur few months after the Winter Cup, you could say that they will compete at Inter-High few weeks before their graduation before turning into their respective next grades

Kuroko didn't actually expect Kagami to be actually smart, smarter than him to be precise. Kagami was a fast learner indeed because he can easily understand a lesson. But after one week, Kagami was finished studying already, but that doesn't mean they will stop studying

They visited their club to see how they were doing and they actually improved over time. So they guessed they will have nothing to worry about.

During study hour, Kagami will make some affectionate moves towards Kuroko, leading him to be physically harmed for example:

* * *

~.~

"_You need to solve this one first before this one, do the continues operation after and you will get the answer" Kuroko explained as he pointed the notes he did while Kagami just nodded_

_They were currently on his room, Kagami was seating next to him and Nigou is outside since Kagami still didn't get used to his presence_

"_I see….." Kagami said as Kuroko noticed that Kagami is looking at his notes but he is slowly snaking his arm on his waist_

_Kuroko's eyes twitched, "Kagami-kun….what are you doing?" He asked darkly, Kagami acting as the innocent one lied "Nothing, why?"_

_Kuroko pointed his arm even though not looking, Kagami grinned and scratches his cheek in embarrassment "Geez, you noticed that?" Kuroko nodded_

"_Well, since you know I will do it already" Kagami snaked his arms on Kuroko's waist and lifted him up "Uwah?!" Kuroko exclaimed as he found himself sitting between Kagami's lap and on top of Kagami's…..U-Uh…you know_

_Kagamiput his head on his neck and sniffed in his scent, Kuroko blushes at this since they were in a very awkward position "K-Kagami-kun….please pay attention…" Kuroko looked at Kagami who is still snuggling on his neck giving him butterfly kisses tickling him_

"_But I am…." Kuroko frowned even though he said it he is still continuing what he was doing to him. Kuroko twitched, he guess he needs to do what he has on mind to discipline him_

_Kuroko used his foot that was standing on the ground to lift his body "Kuroko?" Kagami looked at Kuroko, Kuroko stayed silent, but all of a sudden, he landed his butt on Kagami's crotched very hard "Gaaaah!" Kagami cried as he fell on the floor clutching his crotch wearing a paled face because Kuroko bull's eyed his manhood leaving Kuroko standing_

"_K-K-Kuroko…damn you" Kagami managed to say despite the sickening pain, making Kuroko sigh "Well you asked for it"_

* * *

_~.~_

But they were still able to study despite all of that. Now finals are up and Kuroko and Kagami took it since it's a whole week exam while Seirin competes in Inter-High. Seirin manages to defeat their opponents doubling their scores and facing them with great improvements

The scene takes us on Monday after all the exam finishes and exams are to be posted outside the school

Kagami was standing from afar while students are compressed near the board looking for their names, it was a complete chaos!

Kuroko appeared near him "Kagami-kun" Kagami jumped up in surprise "Kuroko! Seriously don't do that!: Kagami exclaimed as Kuroko just nodded

"Shall we look now?" Kuroko asked Kagami who just nodded, while walking towards the sea of students, Kagami hold his hand and grip it a little tighter Kuroko looked at Kagami who seemed to be nervous

"Don't worry Kagami-kun, I know you did well" Kuroko reassured "I can't help it, okay just…..don't mind me" Kagami said then they pushed through the students and went to their class chart

Kagami just closed his eyes while Kuroko looked at their names, he traced the names until he saw "4th : Kuroko Tetsuya", he finally found his name, then he traced to the right to see his average grade and it was very good, his grade is 95.89. He smiled at this

Then he next traced Kagami's name, he started from the lowest but he can't see it, not until his eyes widen because there on the number 7th, is Kagami's name with the average grade of 93.99!

Kuroko gasped in surprise "K-Kagami-kun!" He exclaimed making Kagami shot his eyes open, he saw Kuroko's surprised face and traced where Kuroko was looking at, when he finally reached the end his jaw dropped seeing his name on the 7th!

That means he ranked 7, and that was unexpected since he belong now to the class top ten! Kagami can't help but let out a cry of happiness and hugged Kuroko tightly

"Kuroko! My Name! I-I…..I PASSED!" Kuroko smiled "Yes Kagami-kun…." Then they pulled out from their hug. Then Kagami grabbed his wrist and he led out himself and Kuroko out of the classroom

"Where are we going Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked to why Kagami suddenly left their classroom, but Kagami continued walking and didn't answer

Soon, they reached the door to the Basketball Gym, where they stopped and faced each other "Kagami-kun?" Kagami looked at him silently and decided to speak "Kuroko…..as promised, what is your answer?"

Kuroko's eyes widen, he remembered now that he promised that ater the eaxam results come out, he will give the answer. He nodded slowly and smiled at Kagami "You should know what my answer would be Kagami-kun" Kuroko looked at Kagami who smiled but shook his head

"But I want it to come from your mouth" Kagami frowned, Kuroko sighed and grabbed Kagami's collar to bend him on his level, he pressed his lip on Kagami's which made him surprise and widen his eyes

They stayed like that for awhile not until Kagami pulled out covering his mouth while blushing madly "K-Kuroko?" He looked at Kuroko who has a trail of saliva on his mouth which made him blush even more!

Kuroko smiled "My answer, I love you too Kagami-kun" He finally said it! The words echoed in Kagami's mind again and again, he now finds himself smiling very wide as he hugged Kuroko very tightly "Kuroko….I love you" Kagami whispered as Kuroko nodded and wrapped his arms on Kagami's back too

Suddenly the door opened revealing Riko and the others "What are you doing?! Hurry up! The match will begin in an hour!" Riko yelled as Kagami and Kuroko quickly pulled out of each other surprised to see their Coach

"Riko-san?" Kuroko tilted his head in wonder as Riko walked to them smiling "We did it on purpose, since we talked to Kagami-kun right?" Riko looked at Kagami who nodded and scratches his head "My bad Kuroko, sorry for lying" Kuroko smiled and nodded

Hyuga and Izuki walked to them also giving them their uniform and bag "Here, changed into that" Izuki said as Kagami and Kuroko took the items and went inside

After awhile the two went out completely done with a smile on their faces, everyone looked at them also while smiling, Riko grinned "Okay…..SEIRIN FIGHT!" she yelled as she extended her arm forward, everyone also did the same and answered "YEAH!

"Yosh! Let's win it this time!" Kagami yelled

"Yeah, let's crush the others and do our best!' Hyuga said

"Hahaha! Hyuga, you're really energetic!" Kiyoshi teases

"SHUT UP!"

"Let's do this, before we turn into third years and second years" Izuki said as everyone nodded and walked towards the door

"Let's…..GO!"

Everyone proceeded running towards their next opponent, completely filled with confidence. Who says a "studying" can ruin Basketball? For Kuroko and Seirin's case it might be for the better!

Ciaou!

* * *

~.~

Okay, this story is very boring and cheesy in my opinion. But it just popped in my mind one day so I decided to share it to all of you! ^_^

I also decided to write this to try my new way of writing since I tend to write with dialogues rather than explaining it like areal novel, because I tried to make it look like an anime, but I guess it's very…..weird you think?

There! Thank you for reading! Hope you like it! ^_^

Oh! I plan to publish a new story again after this! The story's title is "Sadistic Kuroko" I hope you will also support it!

Thanks!


End file.
